Special Snowflakes
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Ya, perempuan itu rapuh. Tapi itu tak membuat Kanou takut, ia justru ingin melindunginya. Melindungi Shizuko Kaga. For Maid-sama Championship Cup. February: Sweetness. Dedicated to my valentine. KanouShizu. RnR or concrit? :3


Musim dingin hampir pergi.

Hari ini hari keempat belas di bulan Februari. Angin berembus, menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Antara pagi dan malam, tak ada perbedaan suhu. Semuanya sama: dingin.

Ia mengeratkan syal orangenya, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa menghalangi hawa dingin yang mencoba merayap masuk. Ah, betapa ingin ia bolos hari ini. Lebih baik ia bergumul dalam futon, lalu bangun siang, minum cokelat panas dan makan _ramen_.

Ia menggelngkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia harus masuk sekolah hari ini, jika mau mendapat traktiran dari temannya.

Ia berjalan memasuki Seika, lewat gerbang belakang. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya masuk lewat gerbang yang jarang dilewati orang. Keitka bernapas, uap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Pagi ini memang terlalu dingin.

Ia berjalan cepat-cepat, ingin segera sampai di kelasnya yang cukup hangat.

Sayangnya, hari itu Dewi Fortuna tidak memihaknya. Di atas pohon ek besar tergantung sebuah boneka berseragam Seika. Inilah jebakan boneka, yang repot-repot dibuat oleh klub sepakbola Seika untuk—jelas—Ketua OSIS.

Sayangnya, Ketua OSIS itu belum datang. Ia memang datang terlalu pagi. Naasnya, ialah yang terjerumus jebakan. Ketiak ia berjalan di bawah pohon ek, tanpa sadar ia menginjak sebuah pasak yang tertanam dalam di antara tumpukan salju. Tali yang tersambung dengannya tertarik, melepaskan boneka berseragam Seika yang diisi dengan salju.

Ia ter**timpa** salju, dan terkubur di dalam lubang dalam yang digali, khusus untuk Ketua OSIS—tapi ia yang kena.

Oh, bagus.

Ia hanya bisa menggigil kedinginan.

* * *

~**M**aid-**s**ama! **C**hampionship **C**up~

**F**ebruary: **S**weetness [Bitterness and Love]

**K**aichou **w**a **M**aid-**s**ama! [**M**aid-**s**ama!] **H**iro **F**ujiwara

**W**arning: **O**OC, **C**anon-**v**erse, **A**lternate-**reverse**, **O**OT, **DLDR**!

**A** **M**aid-**s**ama! Fan**F**iction **R**omance-_**G**_eneral **m**ade by **S**carlett **Y**ukarin

.

.

~.#.~

**|Special Snowflakes|**

* * *

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU HARUS BILANG?"

Begitu masuk gedung sekolah, Kanou diwajibkan menutup telinganya jika tak mau tuli. Misaki Ayuzawa berdiri tegak di depan beberapa laki-laki, termasuk di antara Gouda Masaru. Di belakang Misaki, Sakura Hanazono berlindung.

"JANGAN MEMPERLAKUKAN SAKURA SEOLAH DIA ITU BARANG! DIA MANUSIA YANG TAK BOLEH DIPERJUALBELIKAN!"

Omelan Misaki dimulai lima menit yang lalu. Sakura yang baru datang, diserbu puluhan lelaki yang menyukai dirinya. Dilempari (silakan artikan sendiri kiasan ini) berbagai macam cokelat berbagai merek dari segala arah, menjadikannya tertimbun bungkusan cokelat berwarna-warni. Kemudian Gouda—yang sudah pernah ditolak 110 kali—datang dan menuntut balasan hadiah dari Sakura: ciuman! Hari ini hari _valentine_.

Beruntung Misaki datang, dan mengendalikan keadaaan dengan omelannya.

"SEKARANG, MASUK KELAS! JANGAN BERKELIARAN MEMBURU SAKURA! MENGERTI?"

Kanou melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam setengah delapan, masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam lagi sampai bel masuk.

Gerombolan lelaki yang mengincar (artikan lagi kiasan ini) Sakura berpulang ke kelasnya. Mungkin telinga mereka sudah berdenging dibuat Misaki. Misaki berkacak pinggang dengan alis berkerut, "Dasar susah diatur! Kenapa mereka bengal sekali, sih?"

Kanou melirik Misaki. Yah, mungkin memang benar perempuan tak semuanya rapuh. Misaki contohnya, di hadapan Misaki, malah lelaki yang terlihat rapuh. Biar begitu, ia tetap saja tak begitu menyukai perempuan—dan bukan berarti dia homo! Tapi tetap saja, prinsipnya: _woman is fragile_.

Bunyi barang bergelutakan jatuh membangunkannya dari lamunan. Ia terkaget-kaget melihat isi loker Takumi Usui membludak keluar; tak bisa menampung isinya lagi.

"Usui!" jerit Misaki. Koridor sekarang dipenuhi berbagai cokelat dengan warna merah jambu norak mendominasi. Sepertinya para fans Usui menaruh cokelat valentine mereka di loker Usui. Jumlahnya begitu banyak sampai tak terhitung.

Sialnya, Usui malah menanggapi dengan santai. Ia membaca sebuah surat cinta yang ditulis di atas kertas berwarna merah jambu mencolok. Dengan tidak pedulinya, ia menatap Kanou. "Hei, Kanou, gantikan aku menemui mereka sehabis pulang sekolah."

"A-apa? T-tidak, terimakasih!" kata Kanou. Ia teringat alergi terhadap makhluk bernama perempuan itu. "Ka-kalau kau kerepotan dengan surat cinta itu, jadian saja dengan _Kaichou_!" Kata-kata yang terakhir diucapkan Kanou dengan tak sengaja.

Mata hijau giok dan cokelat madu sama-sama membelalak. Wajah Usui datar-datar saja, sementara Misaki merah padam: menahan malu dan marah.

"KANOU!"

* * *

Hasil ucapan Kanou adalah hukuman. **Hu-ku-man**.

Sekarang Kanou berdiri di depan gerbang belakang sekolah, jalan masuk yang jarang dilewati. Salju menumpuk di mana-mana, bahkan pohon ek di sisisnya tertutup salju. Daun-daunnya yang hijau tak tampak, gugur hingga gundul. Kanou menghela napas.

Kanou menggenggam sebuah sapu besar. Ia kesal betul terhadap mulutnya. Misaki begitu kesal dengannya, hingga menumpahkan tugas yang seharusnya dilakukan klub sepakbola kepadanya.

"Bersihkan halaman belakang, dekat _club house_ klub sepakbola! Harus selesai sebelum bel masuk!" Begitu kata Misaki. Berkacak pinggang dengan aura hitam menguar di dekatnya, tak lupa sudut siku-siku yang saling bersinggungan di keningnya. Sementara Usui datar-datar saja, Misaki kesal bukan buatan.

Maka Kanou memulai dengan membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di pinggiran pohon ek. Kegiatannya berjalan dengan mulus, dan terhenti sebentar ketika menemukan sebuah tas berwarna ungu tua.

~.#.~

Shizuko Kaga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Inilah faktanya: ia terkubur di dalam salju! Satu meter di bawah tanah, kedinginan dengan bibir membiru. _Sweater _tebal berbalut mantel yang juga tebal, ditambah syal orange tak bisa menghalau dingin.

Dingin.

Sangat dingin.

**Terlalu dingin**!

Shizuko-lah gadis malang itu, gadis yang terjebak oleh jebakan yang dibuat klub sepak bola. Sekarang ia hampir mati kedinginan, bahkan ia tak bisa merasakan tangannya. Semuanya mati rasa, benar-benar mati rasa. Ia tak bisa melihat, kacamatanya terjatuh saat ia jatuh. Bulatan cokelat karamel di tengah matanya tak terbuka, tertutup oleh kelopak mata.

Rasanya Shizuko ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tercekat. Rasanya dingin berpengaruh terhadap suaranya. Seperti ada batu besar yang menyumpal di tenggorokannya.

Dan sekarang, Shizuko lelah dan mengantuk. Ia tak boleh tidur jika tak mau mati. Ia harus menjaga agar kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia harus tetap sadar. Shizuko mengangkat tangan kirinya, menepuk sisi pipinya secara teratur. Mati rasa.

'_Kami-sama_... Aku belum mau mati! Siapapun tolong aku!'

~.#.~

Kanou mengangkat alis. Ia menmukan sebuah tas berwarna ungu tua dan kacamata berbingkai hitam. Milik siapa ini? Sebuah tanda tanya besar melintas di otaknya. Mencoba menghiraukan kedua benda tak bertuan itu, Kanou kembali membersihkan halaman dair salju. Menumpuknya di satu sisi. Begitu kembali, satu alisnya terangkat tinggi. Heran.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya hari ini. Pertama: tas ungu. Kedua: kacamata. Ketika Kanou mengorek-orek salju di dekat pohon ek, yang ia temukan adalah sebuah pasak yang terlepas.

"Siapa pemilik tiga benda ini, sih?" Kanou misuh-misuh sendiri.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan ke ruang OSIS, menemui Yukimura dan memberikan benda-benda mencurigakan ini. Kanou meniup-niup tangannya yang tak bersarung. Oh, dinginnya hari ini. Kanou makin menyesali tindakannya di loker siswa tadi.

Kanou sedang mengorek-orek gundukan tanah di bawah pohon ek itu, ketika ia menemukan sebentuk tangan yang tak bersarung.

Oh, ini seperti adegan di film horor. Saat kau menemukan sebentuk tangan yang muncul dari dalam tanah, tangan itu akan menarikmu dan membenamkanmu ke dalam tanah. Kanou tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Gyaaaa!"

~.#.~

Shizuko tertimbun dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Dia tertimbun dalam posisi berdiri. Tangan kanannya 'tertinggal' di atas, sementara tangan kirinya tak bisa berbuat banyak di samping pinggang. Wajahnya dihantam salju, membuatnya menggigil kedinginan dan napasnya memburu. Wajahnya pasti sudah biru sekarang. Shizuko merasa seperti dibekukan dalam _frezeer_. Ia adalah es krim dan salju yang menimpanya adalah _frezeer_.

'_Kami-sama_... kirim seseorang untuk menolongku...' Tentu saja, Shizuko masih belum mau mati.

Shizuko sudah tidak punya tenaga. Semua gerakannya terkunci begitu saja oleh kerasnya salju. Ia merasa beku seperti es, merasa seperti dibekukan hidup-hidup dalam bongkah es sebesar dua kali tubuhnya.

Ia terus berusaha menjaga kesadarannya. Ia menahan kuat-kuat kelopak matanya agar tetap terbuka. Dia tak mungkin tidur dalam keadaan begini, meski pun seluruh organ tubuhnya berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya memejamkan mata—kalau bukan untuk **selamanya**.

~.#.~

Kanou memperhatikan tangan itu dengan seksama. Pucat, putih tanpa cacat. Warnanya mungkin sebanding dengan kertas HVS. Atau malah, seperti salju. Tidak bersarung tangan. Perlahan Kanou mendekatinya, menyentuh tangan pucat itu takut-takut. Jika diperhatikan dengan sangat amat seksama, tersimpan di dalamnya pembuluh darah arteri berwarna hijau kebiruan. Kanou menempelkan jempolnya di salah satu pembuluhnya.

"Masih hidup...!" Kanou berseru tertahan. Orang yang tertimbun di sini masih hidup. Masih sangat hidup. Jika tidak diselamatkan justru akan tidak hidup: mati!

Tanpa memperdulikan tangannya yang nyaris mati rasa karena dinginnya salju, Kanou menggali gundukan salju di hadapannya.

Shizuko merasa sebentar lagi ia akan mati. Kantuk yang menggelayutinya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Akhirnya ia menyerah, memilih mati konyol terkena jebakan. Ia hanya perlu berdo'a dalam hati, agar orang yang ia tinggalkan diberi kesabaran—

Tunggu, ada yang memegang tangannya!

"_A-ano_... apa kau masih hidup?"

Bodoh sekali orang itu, bertanya pada orang yang nyaris mati! Ingin sekali Shizuko menjawab "Ya, aku **nyaris** mati!".

Shizuko mencoba menjawab, tapi mulutnya terasa susah digerakkan, yang ia lakukan adalah mengeratkan genggamannya. Tangan orang itu, dingin juga. Tidak mengenakan sarung tangan seperti dia. Tetapi paling tidak, dinginnya tak sebanding dengan dingin yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia merasa beku.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menaikkanmu!"

Suaranya bariton, antara tinggi dan rendah. Itu suara Kanou, yang jelas belum diketahui Shizuko. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasa timbunan salju di atasnya berkurang. Makin lama makin berkurang dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Shizuko merasa dua belah tangan kokoh mengelilingi lehernya, dan menariknya keluar dari neraka salju itu.

Kanou perlahan menaikkan tubuh Shizuko dari timbunan salju. Hatinya terasa berdegup kencang tak karuan. Inilah pertama kalinya Kanou bersinggungan fisik dengan seorang perempuan. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan manusia yang memiliki sifat melankolis itu. Tangannya yang kokoh (kalau tidak bisa dibilang berotot) melingkari dua bahu mungil Shizuko—Kanou jelas belum tahu siapa gadis ini.

Kanou merasa menyentuh es yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari _frezeer_. Benar-benar dingin, seperti es. Bahkan mantelnya pun dingin, terasa beku seperti es. Berbagai pertanyaan melintas seperti kereta di otak Kanou. Mengapa dia bisa tertimbun seperti ini? Siapa dia? Apa dia masih hidup?

Ketika tubuh Shizuko sepenuhnya telah keluar, Kanou baru menyadari siapa yang baru saja—ehem—ditolong dan—ehem lagi—di**peluk**nya.

"Ka-Kaga-_senpai_!" Kanou mengguncang tubuh Shizuko, hanya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa tubuh itu begitu kaku sampai sulit digerakkan.

Jika boleh memilih, Kanou akan meninggalkan _senpai-_nya ini di halaman sekolah. Toh, ia sudah menolongnya keluar dari gundukan salju. Tapi Kanou tak tega dan bimbang. Jantungnya seperti berdisko, **cenat-cenut** tak karuan seperti lagu _boy band_ asal Indonesia—negara di bagian Asia Tenggara—_Smash_. Tentu saja kerennya tak sebanding _Super Junior_—dan, hei! Tangan Shizuko bergerak!

Tubuh Kanou gemetar. Bukan karena dingin, tapi karena Shizuko. Bisa dibilang ini pose tak sopan, mengingat mereka tak lebih dari _senpai-kouhai_. Shizuko berbaring di atas pahanya, dengan mata terpejam seperti orang pingsan—_baka_. Dia memang sudah sejak lama pingsan, _aho_!

Kanou memang tidak tahan dengan perempuan. Tangannya terasa gemetar seperti ingin terkulai saat ia menggenggam tangan Shizuko yang beku. "_Se-Senpai_! Senpai tidak apa-apa?" Bahkan Kanou merasa suaranya bergetar juga. Ia cepat-cepat menyalahkan asumsinya mengenai perempuan. Ya, semua perempuan memang rapuh!

Shizuko belum bergerak. Hanya tangannya saja yang berpindah tempat.

"Senpai!" Kanou mencoba memanggil lagi. Percuma, Shizuko belum bergerak. Kanou terdiam dan berpikir. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Membawa Shizuko ke ruang kesehatan? Bagaimana caranya? Menggedongnya atau menyeretnya?

Jelas Kanou tidak bisa menggendongnya. Memegang tangan Shizuko saja rasanya kepalanya mau meledak, apalagi menggedongnya? Bisa-bisa tubuh Kanou meledak duluan, pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menemani Shizuko di sini sampai bangun? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak bangun?

AH! Kanou hampir lupa. Ia seharusnya menghipnotis Shizuko saja. Menghipnotisnya untuk berjalan sendiri ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi ia segera teringat, hipnotisnya tak mempan pada orang yang kehilangan kesadaran.

"_Senpai_..." Kanou menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Bangun, kalau tidak, aku yang repot..."

Seperti disengat listrik, Shizuko merasa suara itu begitu lembut di telinganya. Ia masih merasa beku, tapi tidak sebeku tadi. Ada sesuatu yang hangat di tangannya, menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Di-dingin..."

Saat itu juga Kanou merasa seperti disengat listrik. Tadi Shizuko berbicara? Berbicara? "_Senpai_, kau su—"

Dalam satu kecepatan yang tidak terprediksi, Shizuko menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kanou yang jelas lebih besar. Kedua tangannya terkalung di leher Kanou, kepalanya menyusup di antara leher Kanou. "Dingin..."

Apa dengan memeluk Shizuko menerima kehangatan?

Sebelumnya Kanou mengira ia akan meledak menadi serpihan ketika ia lebih dekat lagi dengan Shizuko. Tapi yang ia rasakan malah jantungnya berdeguo kencang sekali, bahkan Kanou tidak bisa merasakan jantungnya sendiri. Tangan Shizuko yang mungil melingkar erat di lehernya. Kanou bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang sedingin es, juga wangi tubuhnya. Wanginya seperti campuran lemon dan _rosemary_. Sedikit kuno, sedikit tajam dan... harum.

Kanou mengira ia akan menendang (silakan artikan kiasan ini) Shizuko menjauh, saking tidak sukanya ia dengan wanita. Tapi kenapa... malah tangannya bergerak sendiri? Balas memeluk Shizuko dengan erat, membagi kehangatannya. Di saat ini tiba-tiba Kanou lupa akan keahliannya menghipnotis orang. Harusnya, saat ini ia menghipnotis Shizuko, agar menjauhkan dirinya dan berjalan sendiri ke UKS.

Tetapi—entah kenapa—tubuhnya menolak itu. Otaknya tetap menginstruksikan Kanou untuk—astaga—membalas pelukan Shizuko. Paling tidak, dalam rangka membagi kehangatan.

"Ha... ngat..."

Entah perintah siapa lagi, Kanou malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bukan hanya tubuhnya yang hangat... Tapi juga hatinya.

Ya, tak setiap saat perempuan rapuh. Namun pada saat tertentu, wanita itu rapuh. Seperti saat ini. Itu tidak membuat Kanou ingin menjauhi perempuan, tapi malah ingin melindunginya. Tapi hanya seseorang yang ingin dilindunginya. Yaitu, **melindungi** Shizuko Kaga. Hanya dia sepanjang hidupnya.

~.#.~

Sesosok gadis semampai ber-_sweater_ berjalan tergesa-gesa diikuti sesosok lelaki yang sedang mengulum permen lolipop. Mereka berhenti di pintu kaca yang berembun karena salju. Pintu itu mengarah langsung ke halaman, di mana Kanou diperintahkan membersihkannya.

"Usui!" Gadis itu berhenti dan berbalik. "Berapa kali aku harus bilang? Dilarang makan di lingkungan sekolah saat bukan istirahat!" Misaki merebut lolipop dari mulut Usui. Lolipop cokelat.

"Kenapa? _Kaichou_ juga mau?" tanya Usui. Ia merebut lolipopnya dan memasukkan permen bulat rasa coklat itu kembali ke mulutnya. "Nih, aku punya dua."

"Usu—" Misaki menghentikan ucapannya, tepat ketika Usui menyodorkan lolipop cokelat itu tepat di depan mulutnya. "Apa?" Misaki mengangkat wajahnya. Bertemu pandang dengan Usui.

"Aku mau _Kaichou_ makan," kata Usui. Mendekatkan permen lolipop itu ke bibir Misaki. "Enak lho... rasa cokelat."

"Oke-oke!" Misaki menyerah. "Akan aku makan!" Misaki menyambar lolipop cokelat itu dari tangan Usui. Menjebloskan lolipop itu ke mulutnya. Koridor kosong tanpa murid, karena bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Kelas Misaki kebetulan sedang tak ada guru, maka Misaki memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk menginterogasi Kanou, dari mana lelaki itu mengetahui hal 'itu'.

Begitu sampai di kelas Kanou, Misaki tak menemukan Kanou dan berasumsi ia masih berada di halaman. Membersihkan salju yang tak mungkin reda. Maka ia berada di depan pintu kaca yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang.

"Sekarang, jangan ganggu aku! Aku mau memanggil Kanou, setelah itu kau kembalilah ke kelas!" Misaki memutar kenop pintu, mendorongnya dan menjengukkan kepalanya. "Hoi Ka—"

Satu pemandangan yang langka membuat kalimatnya tak selesai. Bulatan berwarna cokelat madu di tengah matanya membulat. Tapi kemudian tatapannya melembut. Ia tak tahu persis apa yang terjadi, yang jelas ia tersenyum. Mungkin kali ini, ia memberikan dispensasi kepada pelanggar peraturan.

"Wah, _Kaichou,_ lihat. Mereka melanggar peraturan. Bermesra-mesraan di jam pelajaran," Usui mengintip dari bahu Misaki.

"Sepertinya Kanou mulai melunak pada perempuan, ya?" Misaki terkekeh tak terdengar. "Sebaiknya tidak kita ganggu. Usui, ayo kita masuk," Misaki menggandeng tangan Usui, mengajaknya masuk.

"_Happy valentine_, Misa-_chan_..."

* * *

Shizuko hampir tidak memercayai cerita Misaki ketika ia, Sakura dan Misaki-dan-Usui berangkat bersama ke sekolah keesokan harinya. Ia jadi susah fokus di sekolah. Padahal mereka akan menghadapi ujian akhir seusai ini. Oh, fokuslah, wahai otak! Shizuko menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan sebuah buku tebal.

Bahkan ketika pulang sekolah, otaknya tetap menerawang. 'Benarkah yang kemarin itu?' Ia sampai tak memperdulikan cerita Sakura, saat berkencan buta dengan Kuuga kemarin.

"Lalu... Kuuga memberiku—SHIZUKO! Dengarkan, dong!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Teriakan Sakura yang cukup nyaring menyadarkan Shizuko dari pikirannya. "Kau lagi mikir apa? Cerita Misaki-_chan_ tadi pagi?"

'Tepat sasaran, Sakura!' Ingin rasanya Shizuko berteriak seperti itu. Tapi dia diam saja. Sakura menghela napas, kembali berceloteh dengan riang sambil mengganti sepatunya.

Shizuko membuka lokernya, lalu alisnya terangkat. Sebuah cokelat dan surat anonim berada di atas sepatunya.

Isinya surat itu singkat. Namun membuat Shizuko tertawa kecil. Kepalanya berputar cepat, mencari-cari sosok yang mungkin pengirim surat anonim ini. Sebatang coklat berisi karamel dan segelas cokelat paans yang masih mengepul ada di lokernya.

"Siapa..?" Shizuko tersenyum tipis. Rasanya, ia tahu siapa pengirim surat ini. Bahasanya sangat kaku di matanya. Dari balik mata karamelnya yang dibingkai kacamata, ia menoleh ke arah yang tak terprediksi. Di situlah, ia menemukan seorang lelaki bertudung, menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"_Arigatou_.." Shizuko berbisik tanpa suara. Seulas senyum simetris terpeta jelas di bibirnya. Membentuk sabit simetris yang mampu membuat Kanou tak mampu meredakan rona merah yang menjaalr di pipinya. Shizuko merasa aman, setelah membaca surat itu. Ia tahu, ada seseorang yang berjanji melindunginya. Mungkin, ia tahu siapa orang itu.

Tanpa suara juga, Shizuko mengambil cokelat itu, memakannya dengan lahap.

* * *

**|Owari|**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Baiklah. Selesai juga satu fic pertama saya di Fandom Maid-sama Indonesia. Yang membuat saya nangis gulung-gulung ketika membuatnya adalah: endingnya! Jujur saya sanksi fic ini bakal diterima oleh panitia Maid-sama CC. *padahal sendirinya panitia!*

Begonya saya. Ya, sudah. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Saya perkenankan Anda memberi kritik mapun saran. Caranya mduah, klik tombol biru di bawah ini!

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Scarlett Yukarin. [3:04 PM]**


End file.
